Lola Davidson-The Story of a Victor's child
by GryffindorGoddess-17
Summary: Lola Davidson is a Victor's child,her Mom died when she was young, her Dad is always working, and she has to care for her brother. What will happen to her brother whens he is Reaped? Will a certain boy keep her family alive until she returns? Or if. Read inside and please review:D:D
1. The Reaping

**Right guys. I'm back with a new story, as my current story Fifth Year cannot be continued as to my laptop decided to have a melt down. So I give you this one! Please enjoy and please review.**

* * *

My name is Lola Davidson and I am the Victor of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games.

My Mom was a Victor too in the 52nd Annual Hunger Games, but she died giving birth to my little brother, Jason when I was 6.

I awoke early on the Reaping Day, I normally do. I mean, if you knew your life depended on this day until you were 18, wouldn't you be worried? It's about 6am at the moment and I dressed in a simple shirt and trousers with a belt.

I knew Dad was awake, he's the only one working at the moment, he works down in the mines and I worry about him constantly, he won't let me get a job though I'm old enough but he wanted me to stay in school and work on my singing, so I did the only thing that I could, I took out tesserae.

When I was 12, my name was in the Reaping 4 times, once because it was necessary, and three times for tesserae for me, Dad and Jason. Now when I'm 16 my name is in 20 times... so the odds are not in my favour exactly.

I went into the kitchen where my Dad was sitting at the small dinner table we owned, eating some of the grain bread I made last night, "Hey, Lols." Dad said, "Hey Dad, don't scoff all the bread." I joked as I got some goats milk from the old fridge.

"Of course, can you try and fix that leak in the roof later please?" "Sure, I will." I said, "Well, I'm off, good luck for later kiddo. I'm sure Mom is watching over you." Dad said, standing up and kissing my forehead, "Thanks Dad." I smiled, He took his kit from the shelf and left.

I took a hammer, some nails and a some soft slates and took them outside. I tied back my auburn hair and climbed up onto the low roof, I began prying the broken and old slates from the roof. "Hey Lo!" a voice called from the garden over. It was my close friend, Gale Hawthorne. We've been friends since we were four and we were paired up together in music class in school.

He's tall, really good looking, all the girls in school are in love with him, me included, since we were four, but he doesn't know that. He's lost his father in a mine accident, and he provides for his two little brothers, little sister and Mom. He knows how it feels to lose a parent, we get along so well.

"Hey Gale!" I called back. I set down the hammer and turned my body to see him. He jumped over the fence that separates our gardens, over the dent. "Why're you up so early?" Gale asked, setting his game bag down. "Fixing stuff." I replied. "You off hunting already?" I asked, eyeing up his game bag.

I dangled my feet over the edge of the roof, "Nah, already been. Up and early me. Just been trading with the baker, for three squirrels we got two loaves of bread. Want some?" He asked, 'we' is his friend, Katniss Everdeen, she's two years younger than us, again, her father was killed in the same accident that killed Gale's father and she hunts with Gale.

"If you don't mind!" "Course I don't Lo! And it's proper bakery bread, not the stuff we made last night!" Gale said, I smiled at the memory, he took up his bag, went into my home, the memory of both of us almost burning the bread. He came back outside "What are you doing anyway?" He asked, "Fixing the roof, didn't you see the bucket of water yesterday?" I asked.

"Let me help then." Gale said, I began to object but he had already swung himself onto the roof. He plucked the hammer from my hand and I scooted over so he could work. "Thanks Gale, I think it's just this patch." "Nah we'll need more slates. Look at the gap Lo." Gale said, "Aw sucks. I'll get more." I said, I slid from the roof, turning sideways and facing the wall as I landed.

I slid inside, saw the large loaf of bred, about half left, and grabbed some more slates from the shelf and went back outside. "Here." I said, handing them up, he took them, them took my hands and pulled me up. I landed almost on his lap, and I noticed his face was very close to mine. _Oh my gondola, this may be it! The kiss I've been waiting for!_

But he turned away and began hammering. I moved a bit away from him, a little sad, and watched the way his strong arms work as he hammered. "How many times is your name in today Lo?" Gale asked as he hammered, that broke me from my daydream. "Erm, 20 times. How about you?" "Loads. I've lost count." Gale replied. He hammered in the last slate and smiled at me. "Done." He grinned.

He chucked the tools down and jumped from the roof and landed easily. He reached up to catch me, and his hands felt so warm on my waist. Again I thought he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. he tucked a piece of flyaway hair from my face and smiled. "Wear something pretty." He whispered, before picking up his gamebag and jumping over the fence again.

I smiled to myself and gathered up my tools, I put them back on the shelf, then went into my brother's room. "Jase?" I asked, "Mmm?" Jason mumbled from under the sheets, "Wake up and have some breakfast Jase." I said, he stirred himself and I got some of the bread that Gale brought in him, I ate some myself then I made Jason bath and dress smartly.

Then while he was reading a book I bathed and washed my auburn hair. I have Mom's hair, and her blue eyes, normally auburn hair and blue eyes don't go but for me it works, my face is pale too, so it all works, I dressed in one of Mom's Victor dresses, a lovely soft green dress that went well with her hair, and mine.

I pulled on the matching shoes, and brushed through my hair, I left it down as it looked nice. "I don't want to go Lola." Jason said from my doorway. I could see him in the mirror, "Why not?" I asked, "I don't want you to go through what Mommy went through." Jason said.

I felt sorry for Jason, he never knew Mom, and I had six years with her. "I won't Jason, Don't worry about me." I said, giving him a hug. "Come on Jase. Let's go." I said, holding my hand out for him to take. Together we walked out of our home and towards the square in Town at ten to 2. "Lola! Jason!" Hazelle called, Gale was talking to her and Rory and Vick and Posy were talking too. "Rory!" Jason said and rushed over. "Hi." I said walking over.

"Good luck, Lola." Hazelle said, "Thank you." I smiled, "Have you signed in yet?" Gale asked, "Not yet, I just got here." I said, "Well come on then." Gale said, he took my hand and together we walked to the table and we signed up. He left me with the other 16 year old girls and went to the 16 year old boys.

It wasn't long before all the children were assembled, up on the stage were three chairs, one held Effie Trinket, the other the Mayor of District 12 and the other held Haymitch Abernathy, a complete drunk, and before my Mom became a Victor, she used to care for Haymitch, like cleaning and cooking for him, and then Mom became a Victor and we lived next to him.

Haymitch was fine for a bit, and then Mom died, and me, Dad and Jason moved to Dad's old house in the Seam and Haymitch turned back into a drunk. At 2 on the dot Effie stood from her seat and tottered on her ridiculously high heels to the mike. "Hello, District 12! Let us watch the video, all the way from the Capitol!" She said.

Then the video we always watch came on and played. I didn't watch the film, I stopped after the first one, it's always the same. I could see Jason watching it though. Finally Effie pulled out a name from the girl's bowl. "Lola Davidson." Effie said. My mouth dropped open and some girl behind me gave a little push and my feet moved towards the stage.

* * *

**I have edited this so it should be nice and er clean from any mistakes, but if you spot them please review and tell me... fanks xD**


	2. Goodbye Jason

**So do you guys like this? I don't own anything originally from the Hunger Games, I only own Lola Davidson, Jason Davidson, their Mom and Dad. And btw I know this one is short but I'ma pressed for time.**

* * *

"My, my a Victor's child! Why this hasn't happened in this District before! Oooh how exciting!" Effie prattled, even in my state of shock I wanted to scoff at this silly woman. My feet stumbled a bit as I walked shakily towards the stage, on the big screen I could see myself shocked.

Finally I was on the stage and I was facing the other girls and all the parents, I could make out Jason, who was sobbing, and Hazelle was holding him close. I tore my eyes from my brother sobbing and watched Effie totter over to the boy's bowl and rmmage around for a name.

Finally she pulled out one of the white slips of paper and read out the name, "Phillip Sure." Effie said, a large boy from the eighteen year old section, he was tall and well built, him being the butcher's son and all, he's really good with knives, well being a trainee butcher, but I don't know how good he is at knife throwing.

He's probably better than me. He stalks onto the stage and looks at nothing in particular, I twist my head to the side and see Gale watching. "Well, shake hands!" Effie trills. So we shake hands and his crushes mine, but I don't show it. I want everone to know that I'm not a weak Seam girl.

Effie rushed us into the Justice Building, somewhere I've never been before in my life. It's so clean and free from coal dust, which is everywhere in Town. It was made of marble, something rare in 12. We were rushed into the lift, this is the first time I've been in one, but I didn't like it.

I was placed in one room, with a window where I could see out into the square and then the door opened and Jason came rushing in. "Lola! Lola! I don't want you to go!" Jason yelled running into my arms. "I don't want to go either Jase, lis-" I said but Jason started crying and sobbing, "But how will we cope? Daddy will be so sad you can't go Lola!" Jason cried, "Jason!" I snapped.

He stopped crying and talking at the same time and watched me. "Listen Jason, don't break and get tesserae. Okay? Don't you dare. Stay strong for Dad, he'll need it. Continue as normal okay-" I said but two Peacekeepers came in and took hold of Jason and yanked him out of the room. "No!" I yelled. "Lola!" Jason cried. "Tell Dad to stay strong!" I yelled.

The door opened again and Gale came in. "Oh Lol." "Gale." I said, we stepped into each other's arms and hugged close. "Please, one thing, keep my Dad and Jason alive, for me please." I pleaded into his chest. Gale nodded once. I went into a stream of random words but then Gale silenced me by cupping my face in his hands and his lips are on mine.

Our bodies curved together and it felt so right, I knew this kiss could blossom into something else, something bigger than everything. I've wanted to kiss Gale for ages but now I know this time is right, _this is what a first kiss should be like._ I thought.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Gale was being pulled of me by the two Peacekeepers. As Gale was being pulled off he called out. "Come home to me!" then the door was slammed and I was alone. "I will Gale! I will!" I cried. I didn't know if he heard me but I'll make sure I do come home to him.

Soon Effie collects me and wave goodbye to everyone from the trainstation, I spot Gale looking at me, I nod my head once. He knows what I mean. On the tribute train it's so quiet, Phillip disappears and Effie rushes to find Haymitch, I go to my room and cry.

I fell asleep but I woke up at dawn and couldn't get back to sleep so I took loads of time in the morning showering and dressing in brown pants and light green shirt. I brush out my hair and it's still dripping wet. I press a button on my wall and bursts of hot sir streams at my head and in moments my hair was smooth and dry.

I went out for breakfast and Haymitch and Effie were up and eating. "Morning." I said, sitting at the table opposite Haymitch. He only grunted. "Morning! Today is going to be busy, busy, busy!" Effie trilled. I helped myself to some egg and bacon, mmm! Bacon is so nice! And some hot chocolate, ahh haven't had this or orange juice since I was 6.

"I want to know how to survive." I said to Haymitch, looking straight at him.

* * *

** Sorry to say guys but this might be my last update for a few days, I'm off to Belgium for some chocolate! Jokes I'm going with cadets :) anyway. Byeeee! I hope you all enjoy!**


	3. The Capitol

**Sorry it's been long I have had MAJOR writers block!**

* * *

"What do you want to know sweetheart?" Haymitch asked, breaking some bread up and shoving it in his mouth. "I want to know how to find water, food and shelter. I want to know what should I do first." "Alright. Because your mom cared for me, Water. Find water, go downhill is your best chance." Haymitch said.

"Is that all? How do I make shelter?" "You don't need to worry about that." Haymitch said, he stood and went to the small bar behind him. "Why?" I asked, "You just okay? Stop asking all these questions will you?" "No I won't! I want to survive these Games ya know?!" I said, Haymitch looked over at me and smiled.

I grew mad. "Look. You won one of these Games didn't you? My Mom did too." I snapped. At the mention of Mom, Haymitch's features softened. "Look, there's no need to bring Rose into this." He said in a softer tone, "No there is! You don't care if I get killed do you?" I snapped, I grabbed one of the knives on the table and with skill threw the knife into the panels behind his head but slightly to the right of his head.

"Oooh you're a mommy's girl for sure. That was your Mom's special skill. Let's work on it." Haymitch said. He took a large gulp of his drink and sauntered out of the room. Knife-throwing was Mom's gift? I thought it was shooting. Oh well I can work on that. I thought. I scoffed a lot of food, it was nice food, and I mean really nice.

Effie was watching me, probably making sure I eat, though when I finished I felt a bit sick. I went for a walk around the train and finally we pulled into the Capitol and I was in the window waving. The people of the Capitol loved me.

The train stopped, Phillip emerged from his room and we were moved to the Training Centre. This lift was so posh, all glass and you could see yourself moving. It was kinda scary. We were on the top floor, meaning we get the roof. The living space was really cool, considering the Capitol citizans decorated this place.

I settled in my room and had a shower, even though I had one earlier today, it's something about travelling that makes me want to shower. Then I was called to be prepped, I was introduced to my team, Ocavia, Flavius and Venia, Meena is head stylist of my prep team.

They made me stunning for the Chariot rides later tonight. I was striped of all my hair fgrom my body except my eyebrows and hair on my head. My hair was trimmed and some feathers and layers so my hair swept across my back in soft waves. I had some dark dust dabbed on my eyelids and in a little flick beside my eyes.

I was dressed in a coal miners jumpsuit and a dark blue long sleeved shirt, I had these boots that my dad wore to work. Because of my curves the outfit seemed to work well. So when I went down to the area where all the tributes wait to get on the chariots I was all was in a similar get up but his works on his because if he wasn't a tribute then in a years time he would be wearing the exact same thing.

Some of the male tributes double taked at me, pretty much awkward I was more interested in stroking the horses for my chariot. Finally we got told to get on our chariots and the ceremony began. So District 1 went first then 2, 3,4 and so on finally it was then everyone was already cheering and clapping for the other tributes, so when they saw us they began clapping wildly.

I waved at the crowds and blew kisses and smiled. The crowds loved me. Phillip waved too and smiled. All the chariots stopped and we looked up at Snow.

"Welcome people of Panem, welcome tributes. I hope you are all looking forwards to the 72nd Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour." Snow said, and that was it. All us tributes were ushered back to our levels and to bed. Training begins in the morning.

* * *

**How should the training go guys? Should Lola show her amazing knife throwing skills and scare the other tributes? again I am sorry about not updating sooner, writers block annoys me so much!**


	4. Day One of Training

**So as no one replied I am still gunna write cause I like this story...**

* * *

Effie woke me at nine in the morning. I had been dreaming about Gale. About him kissing me and telling me to come home to him. I got up and put on the clothes set out for me by Meena. I brushed through my hair and left it down.

I went out for breakfast. Haymitch was nursing a headache as usual, but i don't hate him like I did yesterday. He's helped me learn to survive. I gave Effie a small nod as I slid into a seat, the food looking so yummy.

"Well sweetheart training starts today. Here's a hint. Don't show you can throw knives, to no one. Not even the brainless oaf Phillip." Haymitch said. He gave a little laugh, even I smiled a bit, Effie was appalled. "You shouldn't be like that Haymitch! That is why you are never well liked!" Effie scolded.

I laughed even more than that. "Well Effie, you should know me by now!" Haymitch said. I ate some posh food that I can't name and had some hot chocolate and bread. Then at quarter to ten Phillip emerged from his room dressed similarly to me and we both went down to the bottom floor.

There was a vast room, with a lot of weapons, oh the knives! Beautiful delicate knives that could kill with the swiftest flick. There were sharp spears, throwing blocks, knives, swords, bows and arrows, axes and more!

We got briefed by this woman who told us all of us except one will die. So motivating. I went to the stations that seemed to be empty, like shelter finding, fire starting, edible plants, snares etc, then after lunch, which was just soggy sandwiches I moved to the bow and arrow station.

Some of the Career's approached and watched me as I managed to mangle five of the eight dummies set out. I think I gained respect.

It was harder than it looked. All the respect I gained by the swords I lost by spears. I turned to the careers. "Well it's hard to learn init. Bet at least one of you can't even work out the simple snare." I snapped.

I stalked away from the spears and to the bows and arrows, there in my rage I shot nine out of ten dummies. There I gained the respect back. One of the males, called Bliss, he's from 2, he came over to me.

He's tall and muscley, and really good looking.

"You're from 12 aren't you?" "Yeah what about it?" "Well, do you want help with your spear work?" Bliss asked, I'm thinking he's flirting with me. I go along with it. Maybe I can survive more if I'm in with the Career's.

"Sure." I said, I left the bows and arrows and fell into step beside Bliss. He slipped an arm around me, it felt so wrong. I tried to imagine it was Gale's arm around me but it didn't work, in the corner of my eye I saw Pearl, the girl from 2 talking to the girl from 1, Emerald.

Why do the Capitol pets have weird names? Bliss. Pearl. Emerald. Weird. I like mine, Lola. Dad named me and Jason, he found a book under our home, Mom was happy with my name, she said I was her little Lo-Lo.

Well Pearl turned to glare at me, full on, not even bothering to cover herself. Emerald glared too. Maybe I could get some fun out of this. I snuggled closer to Bliss who pulled me in tighter.

We got to the spears and I picked up one, Bliss stood behind me and wrapped one arm around me, placed his hand on my stomach, and with his free hand he placed it over mine on the spear. "You hold it like this." Bliss whispered in my ear, it tickled.

"Mmhm" I said, Bliss guided me to throw the spear and it hit bullseye. "Wow. You're a good teacher." I said in a low voice. Bliss seemed to like that. "Oh yes, I am." He said, I turned in his arms to look at him.

He seemed mesmorised, people love my eyes, apparently they are so deep, it's like looking into my soul, Dad said once. I pulled myself out of his arms and went over to the camoflauge station. Training went well that day.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being short and all that I promise tomorrow when I get home from cadets I shall write another chapter! **


	5. Day Two and Day Three of Training

**Hey guys please enjoy another chapter of Lola's life.**

* * *

"How did training go?" Effie asked later that night at dinner. "It was really good, and no I didn't use the knives!" "No but you went for swords, bows and arrows and spears!" Phillip said. I looked at him, "So what? I trained didn't I?" "Oh yes when you were all lovey-dovey with Bliss from 2." Phillip snapped.

"Oh ho." Haymitch said, he leaned forwards and gazed between us. "Oh shut up! He helped me with my spear work." I said, "Oh that's what they call it is it?" Haymitch asked. I glare at him. There's no point in defending myself in front of Haymitch, he just stays mean.

I ate up my food and excused myself to bed. I woke up, showered and dressed for training. I was back at the simple but essential stations, like camoflauge, snares, edible plants, fire making, shelters etc.

All the other tributes went to the weapons and they were showing each other off. "Why ain't you over there with your new lover?" Phillip sneered as we worked on the flint. "Cause I want to _survive_ and he is not my lover! You know who I like." I snapped.

And it's true, he does, he found out when Haymitch was teasing me. I scowled and my fire caught. Hm. Anger seems to light fires...

I put out the fire and left the fire making station and went back to the spears. I'm better than I was yesterday. Unnoticed to me, Bliss came up and watched me. "A little to the left." Bliss said after my last shot. I jumped and almost dropped the spear I had just picked up.

"You scared me." "Hm. Just try a little left." Bliss said, so I did. And it hit dead centre. I turned to Bliss with a soft smile, maybe I should play this guy, if he thinks he can charm Gale out of my heart then he's wrong, but hey, I'm gaining an enemy but cuddling up to Bliss. Pearl, she hates my guts, obviously she likes Bliss, and being a Career she believes she can win so she's thinking all about boys.

I've seen her eye up a few people, Niall from 9, he helped me a bit yesterday, before the whole Bliss thing. He helped me to camoflauge my skin to look like grass, it was pretty cool. He's from 9, so he works with grains and grass so he knows this sort of stuff, he can be a good ally in the arena, I'm thinking of it.

She's eyed up Niall, Phillip, Bliss, the boys from 1, 4, 8, 10 and 11. I can't blame her, some are really cute! But my eyes are only for Gale. "And that's better!" Bliss said, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged so tightly I thought my eyes were gunna pop. I wrapped mine around him hesitantly.

He breathed in deeply, smelling me. "Let me go Bliss, I want to sword fight." I whispered, he let me go and grinned. I gave him a smile back before going over to the swords. I picked up one and sparred with the trainer.

After lunch I went back to the swords and then to the archery. I rolled my shoulder back and shot at the targets. I spent the rest of the day mulling between stations and picking up survival tips.

Haymitch teased me about Bliss at dinner but Effie told him to shut up. So he talked about the private training tomorrow. "What are you gunna do Phillip?" Effie asked, "Dunno." Phillip answered. "What about you Lola?" Effie asked, "I'm thinking knives. Or bows and arrows or both." I replied.

"Good, good. Something to work with. If there's some Gamemakers that knew your mom and you shoot _and_ knives maybe you'll get brownie points." Haymitch said sloshing his drink around the glass.

"I don't want brownie points for being the daughter of Rose Greene. I want to get my own points for being Lola Davidson!" I said. "Have it your way." Haymitch mumbled. We finished up dinner in silence and went our separate ways.

In my room I striped off and had a long bath, i dressed in soft bed clothes and fell asleep. I woke up at half seven and I couldn't get back to sleep. I paced around my room thinking of what skills I could show the Gamemakers, I got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote; _knife throwing? Very well. Archery? Maybe, quite good. _

I chose on those two weapons to show the Gamemakers. I got another piece of paper;

_Gale, who knows if you get this? If you don't that either means Haymitch lost it, or I'm alive. If you get this, I'm sorry. I love you Gale, and I have ever since you gave me that note when we were 4. You're a lovely guy and when or if I die I want you to move on and marry someone else. I'm sorry I couldn't come home to you. I love you with all my heart. Can you do me one favour? Can you keep Dad and Jason alive? If you can thank you. Love Lola Davidson._

I folded this note up and put it on the dressed addressed to Gale hawthorne, if I die and they clear this out for the new tributes they will give this note to Haymitch and he will hopefully give it to Gale. I sat by my window and watched the Capitol wake up.

Not that there was much to see as most Capitol citizens don't wake up until late. At ten am I was fed, dressed and downstairs waiting in the canteen for my turn. I chatted with Niall until he had to go in, and then it was just me and Phillip. The boy from 1 went first then the girl followed fifteen minutes later and so on.

Phillip left and I was on my own. The canteen was large and I felt cold and alone. I wanted Gale. My name was called. I entered the large training room, all the weapons and stations were there, I knew what I had to do.

A small X was placed on the floor, so I stood on this and said "Lola Davidson." I said, the Head Gamemaker nodded in my direction, but continued talking to the people surrounding him.

I made my way over to the archery station and began shooting, then I went to the knives after about seven minutes and started twisting the knives in my hand, I twirled them in the air then lobbed five of them in quick succession into the heart of a dummy.

Then with another two I chucked them at another dummy then one more that cut the rope hanging the dummy.

They looked interested now. I retrieved the knives and went to a further distance from the dummies and lobbed the knifes at them again, two hit heads and the rest hit their chests. I could hear some murmers behind me as they discussed my skills.

I went back over to the archery station and shot some arrows at the dummies, poor dummies, after a few hits they all fell to the floor.

They were impressed. "You can go now Miss Davidson." The Head Gamemaker said. I put the weapons back and left the room and I went back to the 12th floor.

* * *

**Keep reading guys... I don't mind the non reviews... I just don't know if you like my story... or if you want me to add something?**


	6. The Scores

**Hey to those who are reading this story, thank you, couldn't you spare any time to drop some reviews!**

* * *

I sat on the settee in the spacious living room next to the babbling woman that is called Effie Trinket, all through the rest of the day she chattered and chattered on about how good the training must have went. Phillip being himself locked himself in his room.

I being myself stayed out of my room, where the letter was and was being the good girl. After the private training I soaked for a few hours in a bath and dressed in some simple clothes and then waited with a babbling Effie and a drunk Haymitch, Meena, and Phillip's stylist, Jewel.

Effie switched on the TV just as Phillip came into the room, he sat on the chair furthest away from all of us. Caesar welcomed us all to the show and then he began naming the names of tributes and what scores they got.

"Oi Victor's Child, don't bite those pretty little nails off." Haymitch said, I didn't even know I was doing it. I stopped and watched the show.

The Male from 1, I don't know his name but I do know that he achieved a 9. Typical Careers always having a good score. The female from 1, Emerald, had a 10, doesn't surprise me, she was very good at spears and axes.

Bliss from 2 had a 10, which really doesn't surprise me, seeing as he was very good with the spears. Pearl from 2 as well, she had a 10, she has an eye for axes so she might have used that. The boy from 3 earned a 6 and the girl had a 4. They must have been crap.

The boy from 4 had a 1, the lowest score so far, the female had a 3. She did better than her counterpart, but not by much, they're from 4, that's another Career District, how come they did so badly?

The guy from 5 had a 7, a better score this time. The girl had a seven too. The male from 6 had a 2, the second worst score of the Games this year, the girl however had a 8. The boy from 7 had a 4 and the girl had a 2.

The boy from 8 had a 9, a really good score for a district that's not part of the Career Districts, the girl had a 7.

Niall who's from 9 had a ten. I wonder what he showed the Gamemakers? His female counterpart had a 9. Both got good scores. The boy from 10 had an 8 and the girl had a 5. The guy from 11 had 5 and his counterpart had a 6.

Then it was our turn, "Phillip Sure, from District 12 got the score of 6." Caesar Flickerman said, a picture of a stern looking Phillip appeared on the screen and the number 6. Then a picture of me appeared and Caesar read out my score.

_10_.

My jaw dropped and I leaned forward. _I had one of the highest scores in these Games!_ Oh my! "Oh well done Lola! And well done Phillip!" Effie said. But Phillip glared at me and stormed back into his room.

"You must have shown some good skills kid." Haymitch said, swishing his drink around his glass. "Thanks." I said, "You really must be a mommy's girl." Haymitch said, Effie got up and left the room, Meena and Jewel seemed amused.

"How?" I asked. "Think about it sweetheart, you look the spitting image of her, doesn't she Meena?" Haymitch asked, "Yes, she does, oh I have an idea, come on Jewel, let's design." Meena said, she grabbed Jewel's hand and they rushed out the room.

"Right to the roots of your hair. You can throw knives, so could she, you can shoot, so could she. She knew how to make the knives dangerous, and I guess you can. You scored a 10, and your Mom had a 10 too.

I knew he wasn't speaking complete rubbish like he normally does, he was speaking the truth, Mom did get a 10 and that made all the Career's go after her. I'm proud of the 10 that I got. I reckon I earned it. I went to bed that night on a calm note.

* * *

**So please as I reminded you please review, :) hahah **


	7. The Interviews

**Hi guys, my internet has been off but it's back on, I'll try have another two chapters up tonight as I am in such a good mood!**

* * *

When I awoke in the morning Effie was at the door, calling through saying there's four hours of wearing a dress and heels and walking around a room. I moaned and got up still. The room was lightly lit with the early morning sunshine, one peek outside told me that the citizens of the Capitol haven't even stirred.

Meena came in with a hideous looking bright blue dress. "Erm, Meena? Are you okay?" I asked looking at the dress, _am I wearing this tonight?_ I thought to myself. "Oh don't worry, Lola, this is just a prep for tonight, so you get used to it, the dress you will be wearing will suit you much better!" Meena said, she got some matching shoes and helped me in them.

Then she left and Effie came in. "Right we go, we've got four hours, and you need to walk in heels perfectly!" and then the torture started. For about two hours I was walking around my room in the heels then the other two hours Effie was making me repeat these lines, and there were loads of them.

Finally Meena came back in, undressed me and dressed me in comforting clothes. Then I went out to the living room where Haymitch was sitting, _without_ a drink. "Alright sweetheart, how do you think you should approach the interviews tonight?" Haymitch asked.

"My normal self I guess." I replied, "Maybe, you're an open book, lovable, keep that up and you'll do fine. You don't need any more coaching. Off you go." Haymitch said waving me off. Well that was easy.

I wandered back to my room and lay on my bed drifting in and out of sleep. Meena woke me with my prep team, and they trimmed my hair, bathed me, waxed off all the hair from my legs and under my arms and dressed me in the most beautiful red dress, it was a mix of red and orange (dark orange), it reached my knees and it was an a-line neckline.

She done my make-up to the minimum, she didn't make me terribly shiny, she made me look young; she added some glitter and made me shine.

"Now darling, you are beautiful!" Meena said, I gave them a twirl, then Effie called me and I had to go down to the stage. I stood in front of Phillip who wore a black tux. Some of the girls looked at me with jealousy, Bliss walked past, stopped and put a hand on my shoulder and looked deep in my eyes.

He stayed there until the stage manager told him to go up front. All the girls except for me and the girl from 8 was dressed for sexy, she was dressed for innocence, well she is only 12, the youngest in the whole Games.

The interviews went on, for Bliss's he mentioned a certain girl tribute that took his heart, my face went red to match my dress but all the cameras were on Pearl who was gleaming, and Bliss didn't tell them otherwise, thankfully!

Finally the male tribute from 11 stepped away from the stage and passed me. Caesar stood from his seat for the 23rd time that evening and welcomed me to the show, "And now Lola Davidson from District 12!" Caesar said, so I stepped my way onto the stage and walked over confidently in my 5 inch heels towards Caesar Flickerman.

The lights blinded me for a moment, and then my eyes got used to the bright lights circling me and I saw the hundreds of Capitol citizens watching me and clapping. I smiled and gave a little wave and the Capitol loved me straight away.

Caesar grinned at me, and we sat down in the chairs set out for us. Once the din had quietened down Caesar turned to me, "Lola, you are a Victor's Child! This doesn't happen in District 12, how do you feel about that?" He asked, "Well my Mom would be proud of me, I know that for sure, my Dad will just want me home, that goes for my little brother too." I replied softly.

"Well, I remember your mother dearly, my, you do look like her, to those who remember Rose Greene, does she look like her mother?" Caesar asked the audience, which roared in approval. "Even the same dress she wore!" Caesar said,

The audience roared in delight, but Caesar brought them back in, "And onto the subject of your scores, a 10! How amazing! How did you feel when you got the score?" "Honestly? Shocked! It really surprised me, I thought I did rubbish in the private training!" "Well it seems it wasn't rubbish!"

"Now, there's one thing that everyone wants to know. Is there a boy at home waiting for you?" "Oh yes." I replied, "Oh! And care to tell?" "I'd rather not, he'd understand." "Is there a message you would like to say?" "Yes" I said, I turned to the camera, "If you're listening now, then remember, I love you." I said, the audience awed along with Caesar, and then the buzzer went off. "And that was Lola Davidson everyone, tribute from District 12!" Caesar said, we both stood and I walked off the stage, waving to the audience as the cheered and clapped.

I was taken back up to my room by Effie then Meena helped me get undressed and wash the make-up off and put into bed, not that I could sleep though. This time tomorrow I could either be dead, or just about dying.

_I'm going into the arena tomorrow morning. Oh my gondola._

* * *

**So yeah as I said I'll try to upload another two chapters, I've got one written up just gotta upload it then I'll write another chapter! I have it all on my phone until the last interview :) so yesh I write when I'm not in my home.**

**What do you all think of Lola's interview? And you all know who that boy is don't you? Shhh don't tell the people in the Capitol! **


	8. The Arena

**And I promised, here you go, but the next one will be up tomorrow :)**

* * *

I fell asleep for at least 20 minutes, Meena woke me up by shaking me firmly. "Lola, Lola! It's time to begin!" She said, she dressed me a soft vest and shorts with a thick belt, the shirt was a dirty cream and the shorts that reach mid-thigh were a brown.

I guessed I was going somewhere warm. Meena took me to the roof where a hovercraft was waiting for us, I froze myself to the ladder and I wasn't unfrozen until I had a tracker put in by an evil looking woman. The ladder picked up Meena and I was shown to a room, even though all the Arena's are built in the Capitol, it's pretty big place, away from any homes, any big places and deffinately away from any other arenas.

The journey took about two hours, a long time. I got taken to the Launch Room that will only be used by me and only me. Meena coaxed some food inside me and then the voice came over telling me it was time. I was a bundle of nerves.

Before I went in, Meena put me in a cool hunting jacket. In the tube I tried not to panic over the small space available and then the tube was moving. _No wait I'm moving. Upwards!_

The arena filled my eyes. Then a voice was counting down the seconds until the Games began. _Fifty seven seconds..._ less time. I looked around myself, all I could see was desert and sand. Hills of sand jutted up near and far and all around the Cornacopia.

The Golden Cornacopia itself shone in the bright sun, inside the golden thing was weapons, beautiful weapons! Food and fresh water! _Thirty one seconds..._

I prepped myself to go. Shall I do what I want and join in on the bloodbath? Or shall I listen to my drunk mentor and run for cover? I'm pretty sure the _only_ water in this arena is in that Cornacopia. Where the inital bloodbath will happen.

_Ten seconds..._ I balanced and readied myself. _Four, three, two, one..._ GONG! The bell went and the Games began. I was the first one off my podium and I was off to the side of the Cornacopia. It looked like I was going away from the Cornacopia.

I was clearly the fastest, behind me the Career's already began picking people off. At the last second I grabbed a large looking black rucksack and a long black case. I sprinted off to the nearest hills and zigged-zagged through them. No one seemed to follow me, so I slowed down. _All to involved in the bloodbath._ I thought.

I rested and while I did I rummaged through my bag and case. In the case were the most beautiful of knives, sharp and delicate, I can do some serious damage with these. In the large bag was six packets of dried fruit, two large bottles of water, a sleeping bag, a roll mat, another two smaller bottles of water, a change of vest and a change of shorts, rope, sunglasses, night vision glasses and a baseball cap, oh and in a side pocket I found two bottles of this spray that keeps you cool, but my outfit is cooling enough.

I packed up my stuff again and had a few sips of water, this cooled me deeply, I set off and tripped immediately, my hands crashed on the side of the hill, looking for something to catch onto but it hurt, not like sand but like rock, I righted myself and brushed the sand away, there was a rock door, all I had to do was push it to the side a bit and it opened. I looked and there were loads of them so mine wouldn't look out the ordinary.

I moved the rock and it revealed a room, it could hold about two people. Enough room for me and my things. I slid the rock back into place and my eyes adjusted to the darkness. There was a little light let through a little hole and I could easily spy.

I settled down, unknowing that I had spent hours walking and dusk was nearing, not even noticing the cannons. I jumped from a daydream about Gale when the anthem played. I peeped out through the little hole and watched as nineteen faces passed by. So five were left, and they must have all died in the initial bloodbath.

It was me, Niall from 9, he must have hidden like I did, Bliss, much to my discomfort, Pearl, even more to my discomfort and the boy from 1, well I knew Phil was dead, he was the last image to show up and it hit me like bricks. He looks like the man who could kill with ease. He must have ignored the advice Haymitch gave us.

I needed to rest, my head was hurting and I was tired, it grew to below freezing so I pulled out my sleeping bag, finding it toasty warm so I settled in and fell asleep.

* * *

**TOMORROW I PROMISE!**


	9. Day Two in the Arena

**Hi guys, sorry this was late, but this chapter was difficult to write!**

* * *

I woke up a few hours after dawn, badly needing food. I left my bag and slid a few knives in my belt. I left my hidey-hole with a sharp knife in my hand. No one attacked me, they must all think i'm still hiding.

Near thee Cornacopia I saw Niall standing near it facing me, and smack bang in front of me was Bliss. Niall looked a bit scared, and Bliss was standing angrily, around Niall's feet was a pack of food. Niall wasn't a ally but he was a friend, he was tidy to me.

Bliss ran at Niall, he dodged Bliss and ran towards me. "Lola run!" Niall yelled, He tried to grab me but I shook him off and stepped towards Bliss. "Move!" Bliss yelled running over. "No." I snapped, "He stole food! He deserves to die." "No!" I yelled. "Move 12." Bliss said. He stopped short of me with nothing in his hands.

"No Bliss." I said, we argued for over a minute then he attacked me, his arms went around me and squeezed tightly, after a minute of struggle, we landed on the floor, I pinned him down with difficulty then I managed to get my knife out and burrow it in his stomach. I twisted it, he coughed up blood and cried out.

In a few seconds he was dead. The cannon sounded, I got up from the body and wiped Bliss's blood from the blade, Niall was watching me, a bit scared. "Remember we're friends?" I asked, he nodded slowly, I wrapped an arm around his hips and he put his around my shoulders, "Where did he hit you?" I asked as I began to lead him to my hidey-hole.

"He didn't. I think I've twisted my damn ankle." Niall said. He limped along in silence. "Thanks for saving me though." Niall said. I gave him a smile and helped him inside my hidey-hole. I settled him down and gave him some water and dried fruit. "Stay here while I got find food." I said, "You won't find any, I've been looking for ages and the only food there is in the Cornacopia." Niall said.

"Look, I found this place by accident so I'm gunna find some food." I replied before leaving with my knives. I set off a bit happier, knowing I knew where my hidey-hole was and that I have an ally. I walked and walked, probably in circles until I fell over.

Normally when I trip it doesn't hurt, because I do it so often, but my hands landed on the hill in front of me, and they smashed against something metal. Being curious I dug in the sand until it revealed a medium metal box.

I pulled this out of the sand and pried the lid of using a sturdy looking knife. The things in the box almost put me into shock then made me grin like a monkey. _Oh my gondola_. Inside was food. Not perishable food, but soup packets, I picked up a few, Beef Stew, Chocolate Fudge Cake, Lamb and Beef Stew. My mouth began watering.

All the soup like food needs is cold water. And I got plenty of that. I picked up the rest of the packets on the floor and piled it all back in the box and put the lid back on. On the way back to my hidey-hole I saw the most wonderful thing so far, a pool of water.

I went over and tasted a drop, it was fine. Yes! I rushed back to my hidey-hole. I slid open the rock, went in and slid it back in place. "Hey." Niall said, "Hey guess what?" I asked setting down the pod, "You found food?" Niall asked, he was propped up against the bag, looking really relaxed.

"Yup. _And_ water, fresh water not too far away." I said, I grinned into the dimness but it probably won't be seen by anyone. "What?" "Yeah, there's a pool not to far away from here, and it's proper clear water. And look at this!" I said, prying the lid off the box and showing him the neat stacks of soup packets.

His face said it all. Shock. Awe. Hunger. I got out a beef and lamb stew for me, and Niall had the pasta alla carbonara. I mixed them each with cold water and together we ate our first proper meal since yesterday morning.

We had to eat it slow though. Or we would spew it back up. The hours passed by and then it was dusk, the only picture that turned up was Bliss, I felt a twist in my gut, I killed this guy. Thanks to me, Lola Davidson, someone was dead, his family must hate me.

Me and Niall settled down to sleep. It was cramped but I managed to get a good few hours kip. In the morning I was alone. 'I AM SORRY LOLA. I CANNOT BE ALLIES WITH YOU.' So Niall left, I pulled out a soup from the box, but over half was missing. Niall had nicked the food I found. And one of my water bottles.

I let out a ripping scream. I was silent for minutes, then came a voice, a girl's voice so it must be Pearl's voice, we're the only girls left. "I know you're here 12. I heard you. That was very stupid of you weren't it?" She asked. I stayed silent and could hope she wouldn't find me. "You're not going to win this thing you know? Where _are_ you?" She asked, from my little peep-hole I could see her looking for me.

Suddenly an arrow appeared out of nowhere at a fast speed and burrowed itself into her back. She screamed, and tried to put the arrow from her back, it was horrible too watch, a few times I shuddered and looked away. Niall appeared and ran over to the screaming Pearl, who was laying on her side huddled.

"Don't you ever think of harming Lola again." Niall whispered in Pearl's ear, but I heard him perfectly. Then he slit her throat. She was dead in seconds. The cannon sounded. "We're even now Lola." Niall muttered right next to my peeping hole. He turned and sprinted off.

I was alone once more. This gave me time to think, and think and think. At first I thought of Gale, then Dad and Jason and then finally Mom. I remembered the way she would wake me up in the morning for school, she would sing.

I whispered one word, "_Mom._" Small tears rolled down my cheeks and I didn't bother to wipe them away. I knew the people watching will ache for me, I knew Dad would feel pain and think Mom's death is all his fault.

Half an hour later a cannon sounded, so Niall and the boy from 1 fought it out. I wonder who lived?

* * *

**Again it will be awhile for a new chapter, I've got three assignments to do, two by Monday and I'm going iceskating tomorrow night, then I've got bagpacking on Saturday and then I'm going gliding on Sunday and then back to college. Busy busy busy!**


	10. The Victor

**Sorry it took so long guys :( next one will be up soon I promise.**

* * *

I settled down for a kip all snuggled in my sleeping bag and using my bag as a pillow, I woke up when the anthem went off, I was fully refreshed when I peeped through and saw the face of the girl who wanted to kill me. Pearl from 2, and then the picture changed to Niall.

So 1 and Niall must have fought it over about killing Pearl. Niall is dead, the _only _boy that didn't look at my like I was a piece of meat at the interviews. I grew angry, I knew 1 could be anywhere by now. _This could take awhile._

I grabbed my knives and my water bottle. I left my hidey hole immeidatly and set off for the Cornacopia, he may be there, that's where all the supplies were yesterday. I stopped in my tracks, yesterday was the second day so today is the third day in the arena and already 22 of us are dead.

I started at a quick pace, my thoughts aimed on one thing. _Killing 1._

I reached the Cornacopia at about 7am, the sun was up and all the sand was calm, inside the Cornacopia was 1's sleeping form, water, food, weapons. I saw a beautiful bow with delicate designs and a sheath of arrows sitting beside the bow.

I snuck into the Cornacopia and nicked the bow and arrows and snuck back out. I crept over to the nearest sand hill and waited and waited for 1 to wake up, it took a few hours, but the sun finally woke 1 up, finally my legs are cramping.

1 stepped out of the Cornacopia, stretched and looked around. I stood up from my sand hill with my new loaded bow in my hand and walked till I was ten feet away from 1. He watched me with curiosity and fear in his deep green eyes.

His fear turned to glee. "So 12 has forgotten something eh?" 1 asked, "Nope. It's just us left 1." "Yeah I killed 9. He came after me, don't know why, don't really care." 1 said, he had nothing in his hands, but he crossed them and walked forward a bit.

He continued on. "It was so easy too, all I did was throw a rock at his head and knocked him out. I dragged him over to that rock over there." 1 said, he pointed to a large rock with broken bits of rope dangling around it and dark red splashes.

I felt sick at my gut. "It was easy. I tied him down and waited for him to wake, which wasn't so long. He cried and cried for you 12. Not that you listened. You were safe and cosy hidden while your _friend _was being killed. How sad." 1 said.

I grew uncomfortable and shifted my grip on the weapon in my hand. 1 noticed my discomfort. He continued. "I took out the only knife I had, seeing as you had most of them, well the knife was very sharp and the food you gave him was weakening him. One by one I sawed off his limbs." 1 said, he grinned a triumph grin.

I grew sick in my stomach and took up the slack on the weapon, aimed and watched as the arrow pierced the skin on 1's neck. His hands yanked the arrow out but it was too late, the arrow had reached its target, 1's neck poured out the blood, he cried and yelped and gargled blood out of his mouth, he collapsed in a bloody heap on the floor.

I felt disgusted with myself. I threw the bow into the air and it disappeared into the distance. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a victor of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games!" Came the voice of Caesar Flickerman.

That's right, I've won the Games. I'm following in Mom's footsteps. A hovercraft came and took 1's body away then another hovercraft came and dropped its ladder by me. I stepped on and I was frozen to the hovercraft, I think I'm in shock, I'm finding it hard to move, I've just won the Games.

The ladder pulled me up into this hovercraft, it was all white inside and it made my head hurt, I collapsed right there and then. When I woke up I was in a white room, I didn't know where the door was, and I didn't have the energy to get out of bed. I fell back asleep again, and when I awoke I was completely refreshed.

I was wearing a soft green long sleeved shirt, with black pants and brown shoes that were moulded to my feet, the new clothes were soft, my hair was clean, shiny and soft, my skin was smooth with no scars. I got up and walked around the room, trying to find the door, I searched, and then Meena came in, just where I was searching.

"Good afternoon Lola, you're fine I hope?" Meena asked, "Yes, thank you Meena, thank you for everything." I said, and I hugged her. I didn't know if I was going to see her if I lived, now I'm fine and living.

I got taken to the Training Centre, and into my old room, my prep team greeted me and made my face look like a young girl. Meena dressed me in the most beautiful baby blue dress, it was a proper girly dress, floaty, and it hugged me in the right places.

I was still weak, but I turned in a slow circle, "Oh Meena, it's beautiful." "Thank you Lola, now, while you were asleep I had the team work on you, so your nails should almost match the dress." Meena said, which they did. She put me in matching shoes too, flats, so my legs won't give way halfway through the interview, though I'll be sitting.

Meena brushed out my hair and pushed it back with a thin black Alice band. Effie arrived, all tearful that finally a tribute from District 12 won the Games, she took my down to the stage, where we could hear Caesar welcoming the audience.

"Oh dear, this is amazing, now Lola, try not to cry on television, it will ruin your make up." Effie said, then Caesar called my name. "And now here is the Victor of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games!" Caesar said, the audience roared my name and chanted/ I braved a smile and stepped onto the stage, once more I was momentaringly blinded then my eyes adjusted.

I saw Caesar in his usual red garb. He greeted me then silenced the audience.

* * *

**Right, I've got Thursday and Friday off so I could have up to two chapters up hopefully!**


	11. The After Interview

**Hello again! :D **

* * *

"Hello again, Lola! Are you surprised you're here?" Caesar asked, "A bit yes." I admit, "How so?" Caesar asked, "Well, when I first saw the arena I thought I wasn't going to survive. I didn't see any water, any food, and it was chilly in the night." "Well the dummy you did was very good! I thought it was wonderful!"

"Thank you." "But the look on your face when you found the food and then you found the water, and I must say you finding the hole in the ground behind the rock. Very clever of you." "I call it my hidey hole. For three days that hidey hole was my home." I said.

"Well, as you know we have put together all the best bits and made them into a film, everyone get comfortable, this could take awhile." Caesar said, as a roll of white film desended behind us. Me and Caesar's seats spun and turned to look at the screen.

My face flickered onto the screen as all the lights in the studio vanished and all of the audience grew silent, in large letters District 12 flashed across the screen then, there was Effie calling out my name, the look on my face as I climbed the steps to the Justice Building stage.

Then there was a series of pictures of me leaving the Justice Building then arriving at th Train Station at 12, then us getting onto the train and then us getting off the train at the Capitol. Then a video of Caesar Flickerman saying my name and my score.

My interview played out, all of it, and then they showed me coming up in the tube, and the look on my face as I surveyed the area. The gong went, then they showed me running, grabbing the bag, falling and finding my hidey hole.

Me finding Niall and saving him, me killing Bliss, I turned away at this, i don't like the idea of me killing two people in cold blood. Then Niall waking up and taking some of my food, the part that caught my eye was Niall lingered and looked at me in a way that I didn't like.

Then he ran off. Ugh I hate him now. They showed the scream I let loose, and the audience cowered. I don't know why, then Pearl came and was looking for me, then Niall killed her and whispered to me. Then he ran off and I saw myself alone.

They fast forwarded it to the cannon and my face, confusion as I wondered who was killed. Again they fast forwarded to the night where Niall's face was and they showed all of me, shock, anger and they showed me run off into the night to kill 1.

They showed all of what me and 1 exchanged, and then me killing 1, again I couldn't watch, I hope they got this on camera.

Then the end came, it was a picture of me right at the end of the Games. "Now, you know we could only show you your best bits, if only we could show you the whole footage, but that would be three days!" Caesar said, "Oh that's fine, I don't mind, I'll jsut have to watch the re-runs." I said.

"Well, I am afraid that it is time for the end of the interview, until next time. Everyone," Caesar said, he rose, and I did, he raised one of my arms, "Lola Davidson! The Victor of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games! We will see her again tomorrow at noon for the Crowning Ceremony!" Caesar said, the audience roared in delight.

It took awhile for Caesar to bring them back in finally they were quiet and I was taken back to the Training Centre, where I lived for a few days before the Games, then it had 24 four tributes, and their stylists and prep teams, escourts and mentors. Now the building would only hold one former tribute, now Victor, prep team, stylist, escourt and mentor. It feels lonely, we took the elevator up and went to our separate rooms.

I sat on my bed for awhile. I took of my flat shoes and walked around my room barefoot. I peeked into th draws, and found nothing but a letter. It was the one I wrote to Gale just before the private training.

_Gale, who knows if you get this? If you don't that either means Haymitch lost it, or I'm alive. If you get this, I'm sorry. I love you Gale, and I have ever since you gave me that note when we were 4. You're a lovely guy and when or if I die I want you to move on and marry someone else. I'm sorry I couldn't come home to you. I love you with all my heart. Can you do me one favour? Can you keep Dad and Jason alive? If you can thank you. Love Lola Davidson._

I'm glad he didn't have to watch me die, I'm coming home to him. I did breath out. _Oh Gale._ Then I thought of Dad and Jason,they didn't have to watch me die, Dad must have thought he was watching Mom's Games again.

I'm going home tomorrow. Though after the Crowning Ceremony tomorrow at noon, if only that would hurry up and go away so I can go home to 12. There was no more clothes for me to change into so I took the beautiful blue dress off and spread it out over the large chair by the window, I slept in my underwear.

It was a long night and I kept waking up. It was horrible, i had bags under my eyes. I got up at 5 am and showered. When my prep team came in to prep me for the Crowning Ceremony, I was sitting in my chair ready, silent and as the waxing and moistering stuff had been done yesterday all I had done today was a bit more moisterising and I had my eyebrows plucked, my hair was trimmed and it was down my back once more and my full fringe was trimmed to reach my eyes, they applied light make up except for the bright red lip stick they applied.

They didn't speak while they did this but the way they acted was as if they were happy that I lived. Meena was happy, she shooed the prep team away and took away the blue dress. She came back with a white suitbag, which I guessed my dress was inside there. She also had a change of underwear.

I changed underwear and then Meena put the green dress, it had thick straps on the shoulders, a high back, the skirt started at my waist and ended at my knees. This time I had heels. Only a few inches. "I've got a bag packed so you can change on the train, I know Effie will rush you." "Thank you Meena." I said.

And I meant it, honestly, Meena has been good, I love her style.

There was a car waiting for me, to take me, Effie and Haymitch to the President's Palace. I was last here for the Opening Ceremony. I was taken up to the balcony where in front of all the Capitol and it was televised Snow Crowning me.

He then turned to the audience and said, "And now, the Victor will have a tour of the President's Palace, this is a treat and I hope she enjoys it!" Snow said to the audience, who cheered wildy.

* * *

**And I wonder what this tour will consist off I wonder? There is a surprise in store and I hope you all will continue on reading. It might be while for the next chapter as I have college work, so I'll let you all ponder over this. If you want a spoiler. AKA A big hint of what will happen in the next chapter, (AS IT WILL SHOCK YOU ALL) so PM I will have my phone on me at all times. PM People! XD**


	12. The Tour

**And now this is the big chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As the crowds went wild, Snow led me inside the Palace, the tour went on for awhile, I began to think that it wouldn't end. The tour consisted of many of the spare bedrooms, large rooms holding books of the History of our country before the Capitol made it like this, before the Dark Days.

I wanted to read all these books so badly. There were old books, with yellowing pages that told all of the world's histories, from years and years before us, back when the world was just beginning to live, and get over wars that almost destroyed the world.

Conference rooms held interest too, Snow spoke of the words that were mentioned here, sitting rooms, dining rooms where past kings, queens and presidents ate.

We stopped in a sitting room, it was painted bright white with little red roses scattered around on the wall. I've noticed this man has a obsession of roses. The sofas in the room was blood red, there was a white desk with a red chair, and on the desk was a book. It had a light blue cover with a deep red rose on the cover in the direct middle, there was also a yellowing screen on the wall nearest the door.

Snow sat on one of the sofas. He pointed to the other sofa opposite him, "Sit." He said, I sat. I spread the dress over my knees, "Have you enjoyed the tour Lola?" Snow asked, "Yes, it was very interesting." I replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, we used to keep the tour running every year for the Victor, we stopped a few years back as the feedback wasn't so good." Snow said.

I pretended to seem interested. "This year is the last one though. I thought it was best if a Victor's child had the same as your mother did." Snow said, he paused. "I remember your mother well. She was bright and bubbly, but she never spoke to me directly. A bit like you." Snow said.

I didn't like where he was going, he's rambling on and on again. "There's secret that I never told your mother, but it is very important." Snow said, he rose from his seat and walked over to the desk. He came back over with the book from the desk, and set it in front of me.

I looked at it then looked at Snow, who had sat down again and watched me expectidly. "What is this?" "It's a memory book. I have a story for you, Lola. Care to listen." He said. He made himself comfortable.

"When I was fifteen, my parents had another child, a girl. They named her Rosalinda Eliserbeth Snow. She was fine, and she lived up to the Capitol life, until she was three. For the Hunger Games that year she was allowed to attend the Victory Feast that year. But unfortunutly there were rebels from the first rebellion there."

"She was never left alone, but her then nanny had played hide and seek, and of course everyone knew who she was, and the rebels did too. And while the nanny had her eyes closed, and Rosalinda hid, the rebels took my little sister. They smuggled her out of the Palace in a secret compartment in a motor car."

Snow paused and wiped at his eyes, _he's crying. Oh my gondola._ "We never knew she was gone until the nanny grew panicked and told our father, and he fired the nanny, she was made an Avox, he ordered everyone to stop celebrating and to find her. We searched for ten hours straight. No one was allowed to leave." Snow said.

"when I became President I hired people to search, and track for her, but they never found her. It was years before I saw her. You see what i think is that the rebels took her to the furthest District from here, which was 12. I saw her twenty years ago. When she was Reaped." Snow said. I done some quick calculations in my head.

_Twenty years ago, that means it was the 53nd Annual Hunger Games. Hang on that's Mom's Games!_

"The person you think who is your mother is not who she seems, she didn't know this. I chickened out. Your mother's name is Rosalinda Eliserbeth Snow." Snow said. I'm glad I was sitting down, otherwise I would have fainted. "When I saw her, I couldn't do anything. I wanted to stop it, I wanted her to be safe! When I crowned her, I made a vow to tell her, but how? I found out she died, and I thought it was the man's fault-"

"That man is my father! He would never harm Mom!" I cried. Snow looked shocked, I had raised my voice at the President of the all of Panem. "When you were Reaped, I thought it was Rosalinda, you look so much like her, and I vowed to myself that if you won these Games then I would tell you who you really are, the President's niece." Snow said.

I shook my head slowly. I didn't want to hear this, "No. I want to go home." I said, "Listen for a moment Lola-" "No! I want to go home to 12!" I shouted. I sounded like a spoilt child, which I am not. Snow stood up and quietly led me to the exit of this horror house, where Haymitch and Effie were waiting.

* * *

**What do you think of this then? Tell me guys!**


	13. Back at 12

**I am sorry to those who read my story, but this is the last one in thi****s story, but don't go into a mental overload yet, I'll be making another story, about Lola and Gale and her Dad and Jason and everyone else! So don't panic and look out for Lola Davidson-The Story of a Victor's Child, The Next Chapter.**

* * *

"Goodbye, Lola." Snow said, before I walked away. Haymitch was the first to realise that something was wrong. He put an arm around me, and pushed us through the crowds to the car, Effie toddled along behind us, chattering about a good experience and a treat.

Haymitch opened the door, almost shoved me in and slammed it after me, he got in beside me and Effie sat in front by the driver. "Drive." Haymitch commanded to the driver, who looked shocked, but started up the car. As we drove along Effie was asking me all these questions, which I was ignoring and looking out the window, trying to digest the news given to me.

"Shut up Effie. Can't you see Lola doesn't want to answer these questions?!" Haymitch snapped, Effie looked offended and didn't speak, and when we got to the train station, she was the first one on the train.

I tried to wave and smile to the citizens but it was hard, and when the doors of the train closed behind me I was glad. No more pretending to be happy about killing people for fun, no more being happy girl.

I slouched off to my room and lay on my bed for an hour, trying to get some sleep. In the end I got up, kicked my shoes off, stripped of my dress and stepped into the shower. After a long warm shower, I wrapped myself in a thick towel and dried my hair using the five-second-hairdryer attached to the wall.

I went out of my personal bathroom and spotted the small looking bag and the suit cover. Inside the suit cover was another of Meena's dresses, this one was pale pink, a halter neck, no sleeves and it reached my knees, the fastening was the buttons put as decoration at the front going from the wait and up.

I put this dress on and stood in front of the mirror, the dress realy complimented my skin, I went back over to the bag, and pulled out matching shoes, with ribbon ties, a make up bag and a spare change of underwear, I slipped these on and emptied the make up bag on the counter in front of the mirror, a sheet of paper wafted down.

_Lola, as I won't be there to colour your face I've written instructions, okay, start with applying a small layer of foundation, that's the bottle read bottom layer, then_

And the instructions went on and finally I applied the last of the light red lipstick and put it away back into the make up bag and the small looking bag, I wasn't putting the shoes on yet because they will hurt so much.

A knock was at the door, I crossed the small room to the door and opened it. Haymitch barged past me and into the room. "Well come in then." I said sarcastically. I shut the door and looked at Haymitch.

"What happened in there?" He asked. Can I trust Haymitch? _Yes._ Do I want to talk about it? _Yes._ Then why not? "Okay, you're not up to it, how did the tour go." Haymitch said, "Oh that was boring." I said, I sat down on my bed and after a minute Haymitch sat in the chair, but he turned it to it faced me.

He watched me, while I played with the hem of my dress. "Speak okay?" Haymitch said, "Snow told me that I'm his niece." I said, this took Haymitch by surprise. And that's hard. "He told you he was your uncle?" "Yes." I replied.

"But how?" Haymitch asked. "Mom was his sister." "Rose?" "Yeah." "Okay, just tell the story from the beginning." "Okay, Snow told me that his parents had a little girl called Rosalinda Eliserbeth." "Yeah, I remember all that. I was 8 when it happened."

"So you know the back ground story, well he told me that Rosalinda was smuggled out of the Capitol and taken to 12." "But Rose came from the flourists." "Yes I know. But he said he knew Mom as soon as he saw her on TV."

"But do you believe him?" "I don't know!" "I wouldn't, Lola. He's maniplutive, he works into people's brains. Don't trust him with anything." Haymitch said. I nodded once. "I know what he's like." "No you don't, Lola, he killed my mother, he killed my younger brother and he killed my girlfriend. You better watch he doesn't kill your dad, or your brother, or that boy you were on about." Haymitch said.

"I consider myself warned." I said, "Well don't tell Effie about what Snow said. Okay? You know what she's like." I nodded and Haymitch stood and left the room. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to repeat the long minutes of tedious make up applying.

I took a few deep breathes and then left my room to the sitting room, where the books were and I read a book until we arrived at 12, hurridly I tied on my shoes, they surprisingly didn't hurt my feet. Me, Haymitch and Effie gathered at the doors, and watched as the doors opened, and I saw my beloved 12 was in front of me.

I stepped out first, Effie and Haymitch after me, it seemed as though all of 12 turned up, except for the men, I turned my head to the right, where I saw Dad and Jason, both looking smart, smiling at me. I didn't know if I wasn't supposed to stand here and do nothing, but I quickly stepped towards them.

Jason ran forwards and wrapped his arms around me, Dad was motionless but after a minute he hugged both. I felt safe in his arms, I've missed my Dad, but I feel as if I've grown so much in under a week. They both stepped back and looked me over.

I scanned the crowds and saw the face I was looking for, the boy who kissed me, the boy who told me to come home to him, Gale Hawthorne, he gave me a smile, and I smiled back. The Mayor of 12 butted in and showed me, Dad and Jason to our new home next to Haymitch in the Victor's Village.

* * *

**Don't sob about the story guys :) I'll have a new one up in a few days... maybe tonight cause I'ma in the writty mood! :D Love ya all! 33**


End file.
